What Future Holds
by eveningspirit1
Summary: No, it's NOT about Lucas
1. The Awakening

SUMMARY: No, it's NOT about Lucas. And I'm sorry that there's not much more of a summary, but I wanted to make it a little mysterious at the very beginning. Later on – the first chapter pretty much explains itself, and it's not long, so you might just as well try and read it. Unless you are Lucas fanatic, then it would be all too boring :).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any SeaQuest contents.

>>

WHAT FUTURE HOLDS – by YANNIK

Chapter One – THE AWAKENING

>>

As he woke up, all he knew was that the face he saw, was not the face he'd seen before.

Then he fell into darkness again.

>>

As he woke up later, she was still there. But he no longer remembered that previous face. He was sure however that it was a woman. He tried to grasp the feeling he had towards her – it seemed somehow important. But the more he struggled, the more she diminished, until he wasn't even sure it was a girl.

Then there came a huge headache and with it words: "With your shield or on it."

And he fainted again.

>>

Again he was waking up, and again was plunged in a gloom. Many times – he couldn't even count. Hell – he wasn't sure what numbers were coming after what numbers. Could he count? One, two, three, five, eight... No. It was some other way... Hell!

>>

As he started differing night from day, other faces were coming to visit him. With time he started recognizing them. The one he liked most, was a face of a dark-haired woman. He still couldn't remember her name. She was talking to him, and soon he started understanding words, sentences, meaning.

He learned how to eat, drink, aid his physiology.

How long did it take?

"How long have I been here?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you" she smiled. Anna. Her name was Anna!

"Anna."

"You remember!" her beautiful smile widened.

"And I'm Jim." Suddenly his head started hurting. "Jim Brody" he whispered. "Lieutenant Commander" he struggled to say.

And lost it yet again.

>>

As the days progressed they were talking about some unimportant stuff – everyday life, food, his health, her hair. He tried to make a pass on her and she knew that, and was flattered, but kept her distance. He knew he had way with women. When he tried to remember anything about that Jim Brody, she was telling him to stop. And he did willingly, 'cause it always caused headache. So they were doing just small talk. But it was nice.

Headaches were getting less troubling though. But at the same time the memories of whoever was Brody were getting more confused. He was no longer sure it was ever him. As he remembered how to write, he wrote those words that came to him on the first day, though Anna said not to think about them. And though he knew that on that other day those words had meant something, now they were empty. Now he wasn't even sure of their sound, if he didn't look at the sheet he wrote them on.

He wanted to know what happened to him.

When he confessed this to Anna, she said she would do some tests if he's ready.

So they took him to do some brain and abdomen scans, checked his bp, pulse and so on. Then they placed some sensors upon his head, and she came to him with another doctor he haven't seen before, and with a pad. She started asking questions, and as he was answering, she made notes.

Some questions were apparently about his past, but he could not remember anything. Nothing came to him even if he tried hard. But there also was no headache and that he found relieving.

After the other doctor left, and he was returned to his room, Anna stayed for a moment.

"Who was I?" he asked uneasily. He wanted to know finally!

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. If the test results show that you have some memories, you will start rehab in order to help you remember. There is a slight chance for that. But it's more probable that you have no memories left. See…" she sat on his bed, and took his palm into hers. "You died. The person you once were died. Now your body was revived, but it's very common it that circumstances, that memories are erased once in for all. There were – maybe – three cases that cryogenised, and revived people remembered their past lives. And believe me – that was not good for them."

"But I remembered" his gaze went to the drawer where he kept the sheet with meaningless words on it.

"And you no longer do. There are no emotions associated to those anymore. Right?"

So she knew.

He nodded.

"That's for the better. Trust me. You'll start a new life."

>>

And so he did. Against Anna's advice however, he decided to keep the name – James Brody. He knew that he could search who that was, and maybe even find something about him. But it was someone strange – he believed that. In fact Anna once told him about few Brodies in history – James was a common name after all – and there was no emotional response to any of them from him.

He was somebody else.

So he tried to get some other life. For almost half a year he worked as a librarian in Minneapolis. And that's where he read about recruitment. He was in the army. This body was, and so was this personality. That's where it belonged. He wasn't young anymore, but he was fit, and healthy, in spite of his previous death experience. But hey – nobody had to know. It was classified – he got false birth date, false identity. And he could use it the way he choose to.

So he went to the Academy in San Diego. And he choose Navy. He hoped to get to some submarine. Maybe even the famous SeaQuest V, under command of Captain Walenchak. That was everybody's dream, so his chance was small, but he was cocky enough to dream it too.

>>

T.B.C.

NOTE: Yes, I like reviews, like you all :), so if you feel like reviewing this one, don't hesitate! Also if you know of any other stories about Jim Brody on this website,please let me know. 'cause all I see here is Lucas ;)

.yannik


	2. Misteries and Secrets

DISCLAIMER: Nothing of SeaQuest belongs to me. I only own Jenny and Kelly.

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'd get even more perplexed…

>>

WHAT FUTURE HOLDS – by YANNIK

Chapter Two – MISTERIES AND SECRETS.

>>

It was a bad day and – as far as Jenny was concerned – it might only get worse. There was a huge crowd in front of results board, and she suddenly felt nauseous. What was she thinking! How could she have been so naive to even try? Furthermore Kelly took the exams as well. She made her decision at the very last moment, and if she passed, and Jenny – who learned, and exercised for weeks – didn't, that would be the final proof of Jenny's incompetence, stupidity, and uselessness.

There was just one, small bright point of that all – parents of none of them knew about the girls' decision. Each of them had her reason to hide this idea from mommies and daddies.

Jenny sighed and… remained in the spot she took ten minutes ago. She didn't want to go anywhere near the board. Why don't they send messages with the results as all normal universities do? It wouldn't be so embarrassing to go there, with all those joyful people around, and admit her failure.

She sighed yet again and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw tall figure of mulatto girl emerging from the crowd. Kelly.

Her best friend noticed her immediately and screamed:

"Jeeen!" Oh, shoot! "We made it!"

Kelly run to Jenny, and hugged her, almost knocking her off her feet. And then she started jumping around vigorously.

"We made it! We both made it!"

Jenny allowed herself a small smile. Then she was brave enough to smile widely. She made it!

And then she knew it was a mistake. Nothing good ever happened to her, without it being immediately knocked down by a disaster.

Coming out of the crowd was tall, blonde guy, who looked just like…

"Kell, look!" she grabbed her friend's arm, and pointed to the guy, who had just turned away.

"What?" too late! Kelly couldn't even notice the resemblance.

Maybe Jenny was wrong after all?

"Nothing. Just my crazy imagination."

Jenny hung down her head and turned away, but Kelly grabbed her arms.

"Let's go to Piccolo's. We gotta celebrate!"

"But we can't tell him!" Jenny panicked.

"Now we must" Kelly explained calmly. "What do you think? We'll be here every day now, we must make him a part of our secret. He'll keep it, I'm sure."

"He might not even… see us. Y'know…" Jenny regretted saying that the very moment the words escaped her mouth. Kelly eyed her with reproach.

"Yes I do" she said. "And that's exactly why we must tell him. It would be unfair to use his impairment to our advantage. Besides" now Kelly smiled wickedly. "He'd know anyway, you know what he's capable of. And then you'd just feel stupid."

>>

"You're kidding me right?" was all Piccolo was able to choke out. His little nieces wanted to join the army? He should have known, he should have prevented that…

"It was bound to happen" Kelly bit at her chips, her manners reflecting total indifference. "Sooner or later…"

Jenny just clenched and unclenched her palms under the bar. Uncle Tony looked from one to another, and Jenny thought about Kelly's words "you know what he's capable of". She knew all about the shell explosion that rendered him nearly blind. And she saw many times before just how much his sight was impaired. But right now – just like other many times before – she thought he could see straight into her heart.

"Do your parents know?" he asked the question she feared most.

"Are you crazy?" fortunately Kelly was daring as ever. "Do you think they'd let us? They'd give their blessing or something? That'd be so sweet" Kelly smirked at Jenny, who's demeanor hadn't changed a bit. She was like frozen. "We don't need that Piccolo, we're adults. We are capable of making our own decisions!" Kelly exclaimed, a bit carried away after all. "Would you serve us those beers or not?"

Piccolo didn't react to the last statement. Instead he addressed Jenny.

"What about your law school?"

"I failed exams" Jenny squeaked under her breath. And then she rose her eyes. "I had to do something! I couldn't tell them. You understand, don't you?" she pleaded. Their gazes met, and Jenny knew that he saw – or maybe simply heard – that plea. She was so embarrassed!

"I'm sure they would understand that too" he tried calmly. "They just…"

"They just" Kelly interrupted. "We know what they just. We all know that Jen can never match her brother in their eyes."

Jenny hung down her head again.

"You're being unfair" Piccolo pointed sternly.

"The thing is – you won't tell them" Kelly stated with her most unyielding voice. Oh, she was so good at that! it was in her blood. She waited three heartbeats. "Will you? Or my parents. They would just take me out of here in an instant" suddenly she was the spoiled, daring little girl again. Uncle Tony smiled.

"So you're not so adult if they would be able to…"

"You know what I mean!"

"Sure! Your secret is safe with me" he put his hand across his chest. "On one condition" he added and Jenny frowned.

"What condition?" Kelly was first to ask, Jenny followed immediately.

"That you will come to me with all your problems, secrets, and everything that happens at the Academy. Right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir."

"Been there, done that. If I can do anything to help you get through that, I will. Academy bar is the best place for sharing anyway."

"Luv'ya Piccolo!" Kelly hung herself on his neck. Jenny just smiled.

"There, there. Easy, girl" he pushed her, but held her arms. "I just hope you'll get some bureau job after school" he added solemnly, under his breath.

"No way" Kelly smiled viciously. "I'm hoping to get to SeaQuest V !"

>>

t.b.c.

Review, review! The more reviews, the sooner there will be continuation. And… Attention LUCAS FANS! There will be Lucas you've never read about…

-yannik-


	3. Names

DISCLAIMER: _SeaQuest _characters and Universe do not belong to me.

NOTE: It's been ages since I started this story… But then - it's been even more ages since SQ was first aired, nay? Anyway – here's the update. Short, but shocking to most of you…

>>

WHAT FUTURE HOLDS - by YANNIK

Chapter Three - NAMES

>>

There was a long way from Academy exams, to boarding any vessel.

School started few weeks later, and first semester was all about theoretical lectures and physical exercises. Three days of learning, divided by three days of running, playing ball, practicing various fight-styles, and exercising in a gym… Jenny just knew she was not going to make it. Maybe she could play volleyball, but football! Never.

"Football is for men, Jenny" Kelly tried to calm her friend down.

"Men? Look at that, are these all women?" she pointed at the group of fifty people, hunched together at the square.

"We're supposed to be running today, Jen. Pst, here comes Lt. Smiley."

Lt. Smiley wasn't smiling at all.

"Attention!" Everybody stood straight up.

"At ease. First I'll read the list of your names to get familiar with you all. Arkin, Grace."

"Present."

"Bana… what that name?…"

"Banaequari. Sir."

"Banewhatever, Steven."

"Present!"

"You're in a serous need of a call-sign" the teacher grumbled. "How about Mr. Bean? Brody, James."

That was like a blow for Jenny. She saw that Kelly swirled around too.

"Present."

There he was. None of the girls could see him well from where they stood, but he was blonde, tall, and he had that name.

"No way" Kelly murmured.

"I saw some guy earlier, and I thought…" Jenny sighed and shook her head.

"I saw him too. Gosh, do you think that's him?"

"I have no idea. And I'd rather not think about it."

"We gotta talk to him!"

"No."

"Yes. Jenny. You know what my mom would say to that? Or… yours…"

"That's why! No, trust me, you don't want to do this…"

"…son, Kelly!"

Kelly registered officer's voice yelling louder, and stood at attention.

"Present!"

"Good for you, miss Ford-Henderson, that I know what you look like, because I wouldn't call you twice!" Kelly heard whispers repeating her name amongst students. Oh, she hated that! "I wouldn't like to be forced to inform your parents of your insubordination, but you have minus point already. And your colleague, who has such interesting thighs to say to you is…?"

"Walenczak, Jenny" Jenny answered timidly. Whispers grew even louder.

"Of course. Who else. Miss Walenczak, you wouldn't like your father to hear about this either, now would you?"

"No, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"Good. Gregorian, Lucy!"

"Present."

Neither Kelly, nor Jenny said another word to each other, until exercises were over.

>>

t.b.c.


End file.
